Steve Head
Minecraft is a beautiful video game, it is very popular, and YouTubers like CaptainSparklez, PrestonPlayz, and SkyDoesMinecraft. They're all very popular, because of Minecraft, and of course, with a popular video game, would come merchandise. My son, Luke, wanted to get a Steve costume one night. I did not get it for him, but I said I would make him a Steve head instead. it took several months, and Luke, only being 6, really liked it! he would wear the head Non-Stop, the Steve head was no trouble to me, he was just liking it. that was before.. this.. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear pots clanging in my kitchen, I wondered if there was an intruder in my house, so I grabbed my small-caliber handgun, and slowly walked downstairs, in the kitchen, I saw Luke, messing with the pots and pans, of course, he was wearing the Steve head, I told him to go back to bed. and if he didn't, I would take away the Steve head, he didn't listen though. at roughly 4 a.m. in the morning, I saw him standing at the doorway of our room, staring at us, wearing the Steve head. I put him back to bed, and put the Steve head in his sister’s playroom, I woke up the next morning to hear him crying, He burst into my room, hugging his creeper plushie tightly, He said that someone broke in, and stole Steve, I guided him his sister's playroom, and, just like he said, the Steve head wasn't there. all those months of work, gone, my wife had already died, so I had no one to help me. I walked down stairs, and went into my office, hoping to get my mind off all this, on my desk, was the Steve head, holy crap! There's no way this thing moved on its own! it was now down here, instead of his sister’s playroom. I asked Luke about it, he said that he had no idea how it got down there, I believed him, his desperation for belief sounded too real to be faked by a 6-year-old. I gave him the Steve head, and all was well, Later that day, I was in my office. I was Chatting, with my new girlfriend, we were video calling on Skype, and I was screen recording, so I could prove to my friends that I actually had a girlfriend now. I had a MacBook Air, (Yes, I am actually rich) So all was well, then, I noticed something in the background of her house, A little kid, with a square head, the kid was Pitch Black, and I told her to look behind her,She noticed the figure, and looked behind her, “ but there's nothing! I see it on my computer! but I don't see it in real life!” that sentence, made me quiver in fear, I quickly recognized the kid, as Luke. I opened the door to see Luke, playing Minecraft on the Xbox One, wearing the Steve head, as usual, so there's no way that the kid in the Skype was Luke. I looked back, and my girlfriend was still very confused, she went over, to where the so-called “ nonexistent child” would be, her FaceCam turned off, and I couldn't hear anything. It turned on once again, but she and the child were gone! they were nowhere In the shot! the kid returned, still a pitch-black silhouette, he walked up towards the camera and waved. the only thing that was in the light was the Steve mask it was wearing, I heard a garbled voice. Come from my speakers, I couldn't understand what the voice was saying. the voice sounded very creepy though after the thing was done talking, it abruptly left the call. this is when I remembered, I was Screen recording! sweet! I could put this in an editing software, and Figure out what the thing was saying. so I did that, and this is what I think the voice was saying, “ I am coming for you” “I know you're there” “ I am your son's bad side” “ I know you will perish soon enough” “ because I'm coming to get you” thoughts raced through my mind, I was terrified and confused at the same time. what did it mean by “ I am your son's bad side”? I was still crying at my desk when I saw that my MacBook, was downloading an app! I didn't approve of this, so I went to check out what the app was called, out of all things, the app was called, “ s t e v e “ it's icon, was of a photo negative version of Steve, when the app was done downloading, I decided to check it out, it loaded for a few seconds, Before showing something very crude and looking unfinished, there was a Black background. there was a rectangle at the bottom, Inside of it read, “TYPE!” and the top of the screen said, “ CHAT 1.0.1” this was a messaging app, but who was I messaging? I found out soon after, somebody messaged me, in Orange letters, saying, “ I see you”. I replied with, “ what do you mean?” thirty seconds later, I got a scary reply. “ you should know what I mean! I am your son! I'm his bad side. I've been locked away for a long time. because your son is so nice!! all he had to do was wear the Minecraft Steve mask, you made for him. thank you for your cooperation in my plan, I'm afraid this comes with cost, say goodbye to Alice!” Alice, that was the name of my daughter. I went upstairs, only to see, Alice, lying dead on the ground. I called the paramedics, but it was too late, she died. I couldn't find Luke anywhere, I searched everywhere, but couldn't find him, Minecraft was still on and running. After searching the house for roughly 4 hours, I noticed, the Steve head was missing too... I still, to this day, have no idea where Luke went, I'm currently living with my parents, as I couldn't stand another second in that house, after what happened. I'm glad the Steve head is gone, something was very wrong with it. I am suffering from PTSD because of the incident. every time I hear the mere mention of Minecraft, I break down, flashbacks flood my brain, and it takes around 30 minutes to an hour to get me to calm down. I haven't heard from my son's “ bad side” since that day. I assume he's gone with my son. I was luckily able to capture a photo of the Minecraft Steve head, I'm going to share it with you, here it is! Quick Note: Comment, “The Bad Side” if you would like a sequel to Steve head. Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Steve Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:Stalkers